Be My Valentine
by CreddieShipper
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Freddie has a plan to tell Carly how he really feels. Creddie. Mentions of sex.


**iCarly should have a Creddie Valentine's Day episode in the future. Unfortunately, I don't own iCarly. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Carly Shay your best friend. Next door neighbor. The most beautiful woman you ever laid your brownish eyes on. When she smiles her bright smile, your darkest day is lightened up. Every time her sweet cherry lips move you just want to grab her by the waist and kiss her deeply. Let her know how much she means to you. However, you don't want to over step your boundaries and control yourself. Soon Valentine's Day will be coming up and this will be the day you confess how deeply in love you are with_ the_ love of your life Carly.

The perfect scenario is planned out with just the two of you alone on the third floor of her and Spencer's apartment. Spencer knows your plan and leaves you and Carly alone by taking Sam and him out to get smoothies. You decorate the iCarly studio with candles and red rose petals. The song _Meant For Me _will play in the background, because it's the first slow dance song you and Carly danced alone to at the Groovy Smoothie. The best moment of your life at the time. There is a huge spread of food laid out that you prepared yourself. Your version of spaghetti tacos and for dessert strawberries and chocolate. Wahoo fruit punch, because Carly and yourself don't drink alcoholic beverages.

You hear Carly come up the stairs and you turn up the music slightly and grab the box of assorted chocolates and red roses. The lights are dimmed making for a more romantic setting. A deep breath escapes your breath as this is your time. The doorknob turns and the door opens slowly. Carly steps in.

"Hello? Spencer? Sam? Freddie?" Carly calls and realizes the environment surrounding her. The vanilla scented perfume fills the atmosphere. She looks around and you feel a little bold. You place your hands around her slim waist and she yelps.

"Happy Valentine's Day Carly", you whisper into her ear and she turns slightly and speaks "Oh my God Freddie what is all this?"

You take her chin in your hand saying "This is to show you how much you mean to me Carly Shay", you hand her the box of chocolates and red roses. "Freddie..", Carly began to protest, but you put your finger on her lips.

"Please Carly just for tonight let me show you", you lead both of you to the beanbag chairs. Carly stares at the arrangement of food, looks up at you and asks"Freddie you made all of this?" A slight smile arises on her delicate face and you simply nod.

After finishing up dinner, you take hold of a strawberry, dip the morsel into melted chocolate and place the sweet fruit into Carly's even sweeter mouth. She bites down on the tasty delight and stares at you smiling. The plan is working. She seems mesmerized by you and you by her. A little chocolate lingers on Carly's mouth. Your faces leans into Carly's and you lick off that strand of chocolate. She places her fingers on the place you delicately licked. Before you know it, both your lips are crushing into each others'. You place your hands onto Carly's face and her hands are in your hair. You ask for permission to enter her mouth with your tongue. She obliges and you are pulled down onto the floor, laying on top of her body.

"I love you so much Carly", you manage to get out in between kisses. You lick her lips once more and a groan leaves Carly. "I love you too Freddie."

At first you thought your ears were deceiving you, but soon a smile appears on your face. Suddenly Carly whispers to your utter disbelief, "Make love to me Freddie." You look down to her.

"Carly are you sure want this? Are you really ready?" You don't want her to do something she may regret in the future. She cups your face and says "Yes Freddie."

Again your mouths crash into each others and soon the clothes are gone. Both yours and Carly's first time could not have been better. You went gentle with her and that's the way she liked it. After the lovemaking, both of you snuggle up together and draw patterns on each others chests. You place a rose petal behind her ear and kiss her forehead. She giggles and places a rose petal behind your ear as well. A kiss is laid upon your forehead too. Soon you reach into your pants pocket and pull out a heart locket and place it around Carly's neck. She opens the locket and there is a picture of her and yourself playing in the park having the grandest of times in sixth grade.

She smiles widely and kisses you passionately once again and you couldn't have been happier. The most beautiful girl, the love of your life, Carly is in your arms on Valentine's Day no less. There was just one more question you needed to ask your beauty. You take a strand of her hair, tuck the strand behind her other ear and take her hands. She is staring at you with those big gorgeous eyes and you could melt.

"Freddie what is it?" She asks curiously with a grin. You kiss her rosy cheek and finally speak.

"Be my Valentine?" You show your trademark grin and she just smiles and kisses you on the lips once more.

"Of course silly", she giggles and you do too placing more kisses on her. This moment has to be the best moment of your sixteen years of life. Nothing would ever take that from you.


End file.
